Zero's Concert
by Windrises
Summary: Diethard suggests to Zero to have a concert so that Zero and his team can get more money.


Note: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge got on his Zero costume and walked to the living room. C. C. said, "Wow. You usually dance chaotically into the living room. It's rare to see you walk around the house normally."

Zero tried to sound serious while saying, "We have a intense meeting with the team today. I have to be super mature." Zero tried to resist his urge to dance around the living room, but it was too hard. He danced around while saying, "We better hurry."

C. C. replied, "Okay honey." C. C. walked out of the house while Zero chaotically danced out of the house.

About an hour later Zero had a meeting with his team. Zero said, "We've got a big problem."

Kaname Ohgi asked, "What's going on Zero?"

Zero said, "We're running out of money for our missions."

C. C. asked, "What happened to the money?"

Zero noticed that Ohgi was looking nervous so he walked up to him and asked, "Do you know what happened to the money?"

Ohgi said, "Yes. I hate to offend you Zero, but you and Tamaki wasted most of our money."

Tamaki replied, "Spending thousands of dollars for a dozen broken cars was a good use of money."

Zero angrily replied, "That was a terrible use of money you fool. I spent thousands of dollars on super important stuff."

Ohgi asked, "What stuff do you get?"

Zero thought about it and said, "I don't remember. I broke it so long ago that it's hard to remember the details." Zero sighed and said, "We need to do something to get tons of money."

Diethard Ried smiled and replied, "I have a great idea Zero."

Zero asked, "What is it?"

Diethard said, "You should have a concert."

C. C. replied, "Hold on there news boy. Zero's a superhero, not a singer."

Diethard responded, "Hosting the concert doesn't require that much. Any concert will make money as long as the lead singer is good looking."

Zero replied, "That's a great idea."

C. C. said, "Having a concert requires more than being good looking."

Zero thought about it and said, "It doesn't seem that hard. Ohgi can play the drums, Tamaki can play the guitar, and I'll be the lead singer."

C. C. asked, "What will I be?"

Zero said, "You'll be my understudy."

C. C. replied, "I hate to question your choices Zero, but this seems like a really bad idea."

Zero responded, "You don't need to worry my dear. Diethard's a sneaky scoundrel, but he's pretty trustworthy."

C. C. smirked and said, "That statement made no sense."

Zero replied, "I'm the prince of statements that don't make sense." Diethard walked out of the room and did an evil laugh. He could care less about Zero and his teammates making more money. He only cared about making the ratings for his news show higher.

The next day Zero and his teammates started preparing for the concert. They were having a concert outdoors. Zero said, "I better check out the musical equipment." Zero grabbed the drums and started dancing with them.

Tamaki walked by and said, "Lets play catch with the drums."

Zero replied, "Okay." Zero and Tamaki started throwing the drums to each other. They were so careless while playing that they accidentally got all of the drums broken apart.

Tamaki asked, "Do concerts need drums?"

Zero thought about it and said, "I doubt that concerts require them."

Zero picked up the guitar and started fiddling with it. Zero started playing the guitar. He said, "This guitar is pretty cool." Zero accidentally threw the guitar into a bank robber's bag of stolen money.

The bank robber said, "My bag of mildly legal money feels a lot heavier. How could a bag of money gain weight?" The bank robber looked at the bag and saw the guitar.

Zero started running up to the bank robber, but a police officer got in the way. Zero said, "Get out of the way so I can stop that guy."

The police officer replied, "Thanks for the offer young man, but I can take care of it."

Zero said, "But I have a device that can hypnotize. That'll totally stop him."

The police officer replied, "Okay." The police officer thought that Zero was going to hypnotize the bank robber into stop being a criminal, but instead Zero used his geass to get the guitar back. The police officer said, "You could of used your power to stop him from being a criminal."

Zero replied, "Getting my guitar back was more important."

The police officer said, "You lack maturity young man. You need to be taught about doing the right thing. I'm going to give you a good lesson." The police officer broke the guitar in half.

Zero asked, "What's the lesson?"

The police officer said, "If you do the wrong thing you'll lose your petty stuff. I hope you listen to my advice young man."

Zero returned to the concert area. Ohgi asked, "Where's the guitar?"

Zero sighed and said, "I lost it. There were some antics involving a bank robber and a police officer."

C. C. replied, "I heard that you and Tamaki accidentally destroyed the drums. It seems like we can't have a concert now."

Zero asked, "Why not?"

C. C. said, "Drums and guitars are essential for concerts."

Diethard walked by and said, "I highly disagree with that. Having Zero sing is the only thing that the concert truly needs."

Zero proudly replied, "It seems like my charming voice is so good that the concert doesn't need anything else. Do you trust me news boy?"

Diethard responded, "I guess."

A few hours later it was time for the concert. Hundreds of people showed up. Diethard started broadcasting the event. Diethard whispered, "Zero better do a good job. My ratings need him to sing great."

Zero walked onstage and said, "Greetings audience. Prepare to be blown away by my talent. I'm known to be one of the greatest superheroes and handsomest guys of all time, but I'm also a really good singer." Zero grabbed the microphone and started singing. Instead of singing a traditional song Zero made up lyrics. However Zero's song barely counted as a real song. He sang random names of people who appeared in Batman TV shows and films. Most of the names didn't rhyme which made the song feel even less normal. After the song was over only a few dozen people clapped.

Diethard whispered, "I'm ashamed of Zero. He's eloquent at most things, but he sucks at being a singer."

Zero walked up to C. C. and said, "I need you to take over as the singer."

C. C. smiled and replied, "Okay my love." C. C. got onstage and started singing a song that she finished writing a few hours before the concert started. C. C.'s song lyrics were a lot better written than Lelouch's song. Also C. C. had a much better sounding singing voice. After C. C. finished singing the crowd clapped.

Diethard's ratings were high so he smiled and said, "C. C.'s awesome."

Zero hugged C. C. and said, "I'm super proud of you. You rock. Is there anything that I can do to thank you?"

C. C. said, "Respect my advice instead of agreeing to all of Diethard's sneaky plans."

Ohgi walked by and said, "We raised over one hundred thousand dollars."

Diethard replied, "I think that we should spend the money on a big location for my next broadcast. If we do a news show at places all over the world I'll become the biggest broadcaster ever."

Zero said, "No news boy." Zero gently pushed Diethard out of the way. He held hands with C. C. while saying to her, "You're the best singer ever."

C. C. replied, "And you're the handsomest guy ever."

Zero proudly said, "I'm also the best superhero ever." C. C. wasn't so sure about that, but she was nice enough to not question that.


End file.
